Patch Notes/20160229
Features  Spec Ops *Made preparations for Spec Ops 01; you won’t need a microscope to find it  Missions *Mission map pins now display basic information about each fight *Rewards for Mission 2.6 now include the correct She-Hulk ability *Various trials and tasks related to Kree soldiers now track correctly  Player Versus Player *Fixed a bug causing PvP rank to occasionally display incorrectly after battles *Fixed a bug causing PvP matchmaking to occasionally mismatch players of very different ranks *Fixed a bug causing a PvP streak to be awarded incorrectly after a single win   Heroes Captain America *'Soaring Eagle' ability now applies “Inspired” after the 4-star upgrade Captain Marvel *'Death from Above' ability no longer incorrectly displays “Area Attack x2” *'Kree Strike' ability now applies “Adroit”  Drax *'Stab' ability now correctly starts with Normal speed, becoming Fast at the 3-Star upgrade Electro *3-star trial “Use Electro to defeat Crimson Dynamo on Hard difficulty” now tracks correctly *4-star trial “Use Electro to killing-blow M.O.D.O.K., with a Melee attack, on Heroic difficulty” now tracks correctly *4-star trial “Use Electro to killing-blow Tacticians that are affected by Static Shock” now tracks correctly Hawkeye *'Snipe' ability now has a 2-turn cooldown Heimdall *4-star trial “Use Heimdall to killing-blow Lizard while he is affected by Tokay Croak, on Heroic difficulty” now tracks correctly  Iron Fist *'Healing Chi' ability now starts with a 2-turn cooldown instead of 3 *'Healing Lotus' ability now costs 50 Spirit instead of 100 and starts with a 3-turn cooldown *4-star trial “Use Iron Fist to killing-blow 30 Bruisers on Heroic difficulty” now tracks correctly Luke Cage *4-star trial “Use Luke Cage to deal 32000 damage, to Scientist Supreme, on Heroic difficulty” now tracks correctly M.O.D.O.K. *“Countdown to Armageddon” ability now does reduced damage when the Armageddon Wave fires Nebula *4-star trial “Use Nebula to killing-blow 30 Kree, with Ranged attacks, on Heroic difficulty” now tracks correctly Spider-Man *'Snarky Taunt' ability now has descriptive text, though the description itself is not snarky *3-star trial “Use Spider-Man to attack Stealthy enemies 10 times” now tracks correctly Spider-Woman *4-star trial “Use Spider-Woman to deal 32000 damage, to Militant, on Heroic difficulty” now tracks correctly Star-Lord *'Cherry Bomb' ability now starts with a 1-turn cooldown and a 70% chance of applying Stun *'Cunning Ruse' ability now starts with a 4-turn cooldown instead of 3 *'Spirit in the Sky' ability is now correctly labeled as targeting one enemy Thor *4-star trial “Use Thor to killing-blow 30 Bruisers on Heroic difficulty” now tracks correctly Vision *2-star trial “Use Vision to activate Phase Shift 30 times” replaced with “Use Vision to defeat 40 Ultron robots” *2-star trial “Use Vision to defeat Fixer” now tracks correctly *3-star trial “Use Vision to defeat Crimson Dynamo on Hard difficulty” now tracks correctly War Machine *4-star trial “Use War Machine to deal 32000 damage, with Energy attacks, on Heroic difficulty” now tracks correctly Wasp *4-star trial “Use Wasp to defeat 5 Tacticians in PvP battles” now tracks correctly *4-star trial “Use Wasp to defeat Crimson Dynamo while he has Armored Hull on Heroic difficulty” now tracks correctly General Hero Updates *Added new Age of Ultron Heroes to the store *Added a general damage bonus based on Heroes’ equipped ISO-8 *Adjusted free-attack potency so it scales based on Hero progression *Follow-up attacks against Stealthy targets now activate correctly *Initial turn order and turn frequency in combat now better reflect characters’ Speed stats *Characters now enter combat faster following the KO of a teammate  Enemies Crimson Dynamo *Now loses stacks of Armored Hull on Devastate in addition to Critical hits Ghost *Bombs created by the Anson Bomb ability now have a long duration and no longer detonate on Heroes who have been swapped out General Enemy Updates *Added star ratings for Villains Technical System Improvements *Added a “Collect All” button for rewards in the Inbox *Removed the confirmation when rejecting Ally requests in the Inbox *Added a confirmation after sending Ally requests from the Allies screen *Improved function for “Skip” button to dialogue sequences *Improved readability of dialogue text *Updated the Tasks menu for readability and functionality *Energy gained from increasing your Commander Level can now overfill your reserve *Equipped Commander Edwin Jarvis’s Heroes with appropriate ISO-8; even butlers deserve a fighting chance *The game now pauses if headphones are unplugged *Added acquisition hints for items across the game *Improved timing and coloring of alerts *Improved overall stability of the game *Fixed a crash that occasionally occurred on the Pause menu *Fixed a crash that occasionally occurred on the Abilities menu *Fixed a crash that occasionally occurred when swapping some Heroes in or out of combat *Fixed a crash that occasionally occurred during Timeline changes in combat Category:Patch Notes